


Survivors

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta teaches Aradia how to hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

Nepeta and Aradia swiftly darted through the thick undergrowth of the jungle, guided by the many stars dotted above the dense canopy. 

The moist, leaf strewn soil underneath shifted deeply as they pushed on through the foliage, brushing past sharp ferns and twisting vines. The strange sounds of numerous yet hidden creatures filled their ears, teasing Leijon with hopes of food. As they reached out into a clearing, Nepeta quickly stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air, crouching down on all fours. Her sharp olive eyes carefully scanned the ground, while Aradia seated herself up on a rock, dusting her worn old skirt off, still in passable enough condition even after all these years. She silently watched Nepeta prowl, moving much like a wild feline. A happy smile formed on her face, and she couldn't help but admire Leijon. There was something alluring about how wild Nepeta was; as if she were a beast of the wilderness herself, a girl so absolutely in-tune with Mother Nature. She would always drag back the carcasses of fresh game just to feed her, while Aradia stayed in to help around the cave. 

It was difficult and a little gross at first, but she eventually got used to the taste of raw meat. She couldn't say no to food, now could she? She was just so happy to be out of her poverty. The two had been living together for what must have been a full sweep now, and Aradia had loved every minute of it. She didn't love feeling so useless, however. As much as they argued, Nepeta constantly refused to take her out on hunts, feeling that she wasn't ready for the harsh wilderness. Exploring ruins couldn't have been all that different from traversing the jungle, could it? And then her cave just spontaneously collapsed half a day ago, killing her lusus and forcing both teens out into the wild. It had been hard for the both of them, but Nepeta had managed to recover oddly fast. She was a strong girl in more ways than one, and she'd finally decided to teach Aradia on how to survive in the wilderness. Today was going to be the day she would learn to fend for herself. No longer would she have to rely on Nepeta, oh no. 

Today she would finally learn how to hunt.

Aradia remembered living in the wilderness after her hive was destroyed. She remembered all her close strokes with death, her desperate attempts to find food and shelter from the sun. Even the voices of the dead had forsaken her, leaving her guideless for the first time in her life. That is, until she'd found Nepeta's hive. Why, if she hadn't taken her in when she'd stumbled on her cave by sheer accident, Aradia wasn't sure she would still be alive! She sighed, shaking those bad memories away. That was long in the past, though. Her life had improved so much since then, and she owed it all to Nepeta's kindness. She nursed her back to health, allowed her to live with her in her cave and even 'purromised' not to tell Equius or anyone else where she was! Aradia regretted forcing Nepeta to keep such a big secret from her moirail, but it seemed that Leijon understood full well. There were plenty of times when she would miss Sollux, Terezi and Tavros greatly, but felt that this was for their own good. 

After all, she'd already done enough to ruin their lives. 

Frowning, Aradia crossed her arms sadly and sighed. She pulled her knees close into her chest, shuddering as she watched Nepeta continue to slowly crawl over on the ground, intently looking for *something*. The air was cold and damp, enough to cause her fingers and toes to feel chilly all over. She couldn't even remember what footwear felt like. It had been so long ago since she'd lost both her shoes and socks, and Nepeta had since stopped wearing her paw slippers, opting to shed them for good. Sighing, she pushed back those bitter memories and focusing her attention back to Nepeta. She watched her for some time, wondering what it was the oliveblood was looking for.

Nepeta had on crawled over towards some ferns, still carefully pacing on the soil with the grace and elegance of a noble tigress. Her furry blue tail swished from side to side, and Aradia would occasionally wonder as to how it even worked. Aradia had always thought it rude to ask, and held her tongue on the matter. She found it was pretty cute, anyways. Aradia suddenly heard Nepeta's voice calling for her. She climbed down from the rock and ran over towards her as fast she could, acutely feeling the soil sink and shift beneath her bare soles. It was a rather nice sensation. Nepeta was kneeling down by something on the earth, rubbing her hands together excitedly. 

Aradia sat down by her side, curious as to what it was that she had found.

"Do you see that, Aradia?"

"I'm um... I'm afraid I can't make it out," Aradia replied, looking downcast in shame. She hated how useless she was when it came to surviving in the jungle. Exploring fields and ruins came easily enough, sure, but the deep wilderness? That was territory she just couldn't handle. All those times she nearly died just because of her own naivety and incompetence... She suddenly felt Nepeta's hand on her shoulder, and looked over to see her smiling warmly.

"Purrlease, that's fine! You're really mew to all of this, so it's up to me to teach you!" Aradia smiled, before breaking into a loud giggling fit, which Nepeta promptly joined. She loved all those silly cat puns, and was glad Nepeta never grew out of it. A bit of childishness here and there never hurt anyone, especially with now bleak and hard things were looking. "Anyway, this looks like an antelope track! You can tell because of the shape of the hoof here, though it's a little bit worn out, so I can't blame you fur not getting it! It's still purrity fresh. If we keep moving, we can track it down in no time!" As soon as she'd finished, Nepeta instantly resumed all fours and crawling into the underbrush, leaving Aradia in her wake. 

Megido hurried behind her, amazed at how fast she was able to move like that. Perhaps she could teach her how, some day? Outside of her lack of footwear, Aradia still didn't feel as if she were feral enough. As if she still didn't belong out here, in this harsh and savage wilderness. She would learn in time, though, otherwise... Taking a deep breath, Aradia then ran in deeper and deeper into the underbrush, following Nepeta's tracks. At some point, she'd opted to return to a bipedal stance, as Aradia could only see bare footprints leading in, stepping across them as she ignored the ferns brushing past her skirt and her face, almost sharp enough to cut her. She had a few cuts and bruises around her exposed arms, feet and her soft, soft cheeks, and her messy hair clung to her face, matted with dirt and sweat. She didn't care, however. After all, Nepeta had lived her entire life like this, and she didn't care at all about what she stepped on or how dirty she got. Their concerns were only ever on two things now; hunting for food and staying alive.

Life in the jungle was brutally simple.

After several minutes of running, Aradia eventually stopped beneath an ancient, moss-covered tree, towering high up. Nepeta's footprints finished right at the base, causing Aradia to look up and spot her partner sitting on one of the branches, kicking her legs playfully as she smiled and waved. 

"Come on Aradia, climb up! What are you, a 'fraidy cat?!"

Aradia quickly realized that Nepeta wasn't going to help, forcing her to get up there all by herself. Cheeky as it was, she understood that Nepeta had the best intentions. Besides, she could definitely figure this out without any aid! Eyes locked up on Nepeta's branch, Aradia crossed her arms and tapped her foot, pondering. She clicked her fingers and quickly reached into her inventory, pulling out her old whip, the only tool left of her old life. This trusty whip had been through almost everything, and she felt it would definitely find much use in the perilous jungle. Noticing the whip, Nepeta nodded in approval. This brought Aradia to smile before shutting her eyes and taking a few steps back, breathing in and readying herself. Pulling her arm back, she cracked the whip out at full length, wrapping around the length of the branch and swinging up into the air, grabbing it successfully and landing without a hatch right by Nepeta, who clapped in awe. Aradia smiled, panting as her heart pounded intensely. It had been quite a while since she'd used it, and it felt absolutely exhilarating, a thrill of a lifetime. 

She was truly happy to be alive, even after everything she'd been though.

"Wow Aradia, that was wonderful! I'm really impurressed!" 

"I thought cats were scared of heights?" Aradia said, giggling as she noticed Nepeta stare at the ground nervously. "Well, um, the great and pawerful huntress Leijon is fully capable of climbing trees just fine! She fears no heights... But I, I mean she would purrfur if you decided to swing her down..."

Giggling, Aradia stood up on the branch, feeling the rough bark beneath her filthy, coarse feet as she padded over towards Nepeta. The bark of the tree was amazingly thick, capable of supporting both of them well enough. Wrapping her arms around Nepeta's waist, she suddenly felt her cling on tightly, causing Aradia to smile and blush. Looking upwards, she spotted several more branches. Taking a single breath in preparation was all it took for Megido to crack the whip and quickly swung on down to the ground, Nepeta screaming her head off as she rolled onto the earth, landing together in a pile of bushes. Aradia coughed out several leaves, picking a few out of her long mess of hair before staring over at Nepeta, who was shuddering, several branches and leaves stuck in her hair. She clearly looked worse for wear, which compelled Aradia to crawl over and wrap her in a tight, comforting hug. 

Leijon simply blushed in surprise before hugging her back, purring in affection. After a short while, she got back up to her feet, picking her hair before dusting off her tight grey pants. Aradia was surprised by how intact they were; even her raggedy green coat still seemed in the same condition as she remembered from when they were younger. Leijon just had a pretty excellent knack for taking care of herself, tall heights withstanding. Nepeta pounced over towards a clear patch of ground, crouching down and sniffing the soil slowly and carefully, crawling much with the air of a patient and cunning huntress. Aradia stood back, holding her whip behind and watching Nepeta at work, curious as to what she was doing now. She saw Nepeta's tail froze up, her ears perking up in high alert as she dug her heels into the soil and narrowed her eyes, licking her dark lips. Aradia was about to walk over to see what was up until Nepeta quickly forced her back by raising her hand, bringing her rustblood protégé to crouch down by her side and remain silent, hoping that they hadn't been spotted by a predator.

Or worse.

As silent as she could, Nepeta then crept into the bushes besides them, dragging Aradia in by her arm as they huddled together and observed something tall and thin moving across the clearing. Aradia could feel small insects crawl around her toes, but ignored them well enough, choosing to focus on peering out of the bushes with Nepeta. Her heart was racing heavily in anxiety, and the thick smell of the leaves surrounding them and the wet, damp soil was almost overwhelming. Yet she knew she had to remain focused. Nepeta was stoic as ever, her sharp eyes narrowed and locked onto the creature outside, which steadily grew into view until Aradia could finally make it out that was none other than a thin white antelope, possibly the same one Nepeta had been tracking. One of its horns were half-broken at the tip, and it's long, thin legs were shaky and weak. It was weak and injured, yet still at the prime of its life. Nepeta was salivating already, biting down on her lip as her tail curled back and forth. She was hungry. They both were. Aradia was heavily excited at the prospect of this being her first fresh kill. 

"I'll need you to keep very quiet, purrlease," Nepeta whispered, placing one clawed finger on Aradia's lips. 

Her voice was low and serious, leaving Aradia to just nod in agreement and keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to say or do anything to potentially scare off their quarry, but she also didn't want to feel useless. Nepeta quietly tugged at her arm, pointing towards the side before she carefully began crawling out of the bush, remaining hidden in the shadows as she prowled about the unwary antelope, which was busy picking at some roots beneath the base of a rock. Aradia followed her, ignoring how muddy her skirt was getting as she crawled on her knees, following Nepeta behind a tree. They could see the rear end of the antelope from here, its tail swishing carelessly as it continued picking for more roots, its long tongue pulling. Nepeta's mouth seemed to drool at the sight of it, which unnerved Aradia slightly. There was a gleam in her eyes, belonging not to the playful teenager she knew and loved; no, these were the eyes of a savage killer. 

"One, two..."

"Three!"

As her countdown ended, Nepeta suddenly leapt into the air, claws raised. Her quarry was given no time to react before she'd grabbed onto it's flank, wailing out as she dug her claws into its fur and bit into it's flesh, causing blood the color of chocolate to gush out. She held on as hard as she could, even as the poor creature thrashed and kicked for dear life. Aradia was left stunned by this display of brutality, but quickly pushed that all back as she felt her stomach growl for food. Morality didn't matter here. It was kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, and Aradia realized that she was going to have to toughen up fast. And so, taking in a deep breath, she cracked her knuckles and charged recklessly, hoping that she wasn't going to mess this u-

Aradia suddenly heard a loud squealing break through the air. 

In a violent flash, a massive white boar burst out of the bushes, grunting and slobbering as it rushed onto the side of the flailing antelope with such force that it pushed the two girls off, snapping off one of the antelope's legs before silencing the creature by goring through it's neck, brown blood spraying in grisly bursts and staining into the soil. Aradia felt her elbow scrape against a rock, but ignored the minor stinging to watch as the boar began tearing into the now dead antelope, her maroon eyes widening at sight of its huge, yellowed tusks, as sharp and deadly as knives. Nepeta had hit the tree, only just getting back up to her feet as she groaned in minor pain. Aradia was absolutely frozen with fear, her heart racing wildly as she crawled back and shook her head, gazing at the gore dripping from the boar's gaping mouth. To make matters worse, the boar, finding itself unsatisfied with the antelope's carcass, turned its attention over towards Nepeta. Leijon bravely stood her ground, hissing and stomping her foot down on the soil. 

There was still a look of obvious fear in her eyes, perhaps directed for Aradia herself. She tried her hardest to look unshaken, though alas, that cover was easily blown the instant the boar charged at her. Nepeta quickly darted to the side as the boar approached, managing to evade it in time for it to hit the tree head-first. That only enraged the beast further, dragging it's hoof against the soil with a hideous grunt. In her desperate attempts to hop on the boar's back, Nepeta accidentally tripped over her own tail, falling face-first onto the earth. Aradia only watched in helpless terror as the boar charged at her friend once more, though Nepeta was able to get up in time to hold the wild boar's maw up with just two of her arms, shouting bravely as it's saliva dripped all over her face. 

Megido was too terrified to do anything other then scream. 

Leijon was more than strong enough to hold the maw up by her herself, having leapt into the massive boar's maw and holding it's front jaw up with both of her arms. The great Boar thrashed and shook, shaking its head as hard as it could and almost serving to throw Nepeta out. Suddenly, Aradia remembered her whip. It was lying several feet away from the struggle, not far from the mutilated carcass of the antelope. She clenched her teeth and jumped over to get it, grabbing it before she cracked it over at the boar's flank, successfully hitting it in the back leg and diverting its attention right towards her. Nepeta was able to jump away right as the boar turned, leaping off of a tree and stomping down on its head. Aradia then cracked the whip out once more, wrapping it around the boar's right hoof and causing the beast to topple over, allowing Nepeta to extend her claws and stab its neck. A sick torrent of maroon blood sprayed out as the boar gurgled and kicked its legs pitifully, rolling around on the earth until Nepeta silenced it with a kick to the head. She was covered in head to toe with its blood, panting heavily. The sight was a little disconcerting to Aradia, considering she shared its blood color, but she ignored it enough to rush over to Nepeta and give her a tight hug, overwhelmed with joy. Nepeta hugged her back tightly, almost squeezing the breath out of her.

"We did it! Oh wow, you were just pawsitively amazing with that whip, Aradia!"

Nepeta was jumping up and down, holding Aradia's hands and beaming widely. Aradia simply blushed and rubbed her arm meekly before Nepeta excitedly pulled her by the hand, leading her over towards the two fresh carcasses, which Nepeta started at in joyful disbelief. There was enough to last them the week! Nepeta jumped on the dead boar, feeling its white fur tickle her naked soles and purring out in pleasure before crawling over towards one of its legs, licking her dark lips before opening her mouth and sinking her fangs right into the flesh, not even caring to rip off the fur as she bit and tore at the boar's flesh, using nothing but her sharp teeth to tear off it's muscle. The girl was absolutely ravenous, almost tearing it down to bone. Aradia just watched in stunned silence, shuddering in disgust. 

"Um, Aradia? What are you waiting fur, dig in! You earned your tasty, furresh game!" 

Nepeta had looked up from the boar's leg, her mouth completely caked with maroon blood. The sight only unnerved Aradia further, and Nepeta quickly caught on to that, wiping her mouth and grinning. She climbed down from the massive boar, grabbing Aradia's hand once again and leading her down towards the dead antelope. She was used to the feel of gore and blood, though she normally ate her food cooked back during Nepeta's hive, much to her confusion. Aradia just didn't feel comfortable eating something that shared her blood color, even if rustblood was extremely common. The two knelt together by the carrion, and Nepeta began forcefully pulling at its leg, before taking Aradia's hand and leading it over the blood-stained fur of the carcass.

"Come on, eat! It's about time you ate more than the bits I always bring in. You can do it!"

Aradia was still hesitant, nervously staring down at the carcass for some time. Taking a look at Nepeta's pleading (and adorable) face brought her to take a deep breath, gulping down before digging her chipped nails into the fur, pulling as hard as she could. Nepeta was urging her to "use your fangs!" which came as a bit of an issue, considering how dull and flat they were. They weren't anywhere near as proud and ferocious as Leijon's, but that didn't stop her from urging her rustblood protégé to bite. Aradia didn't want to disappoint of course; she trusted Nepeta's judgment dearly. There was also the matter of the fact that her stomach was rumbling painfully, and that she hadn't properly eaten for days. 

Taking in another deep breath, Aradia shut her eyes and proceeded to bite down as hard as she could, the taste of musky fur and chocolate blood driving her wild. Nepeta cheered her along with a disturbing level of glee and excitement, urging Aradia to pull and tear and slobber and *feast*. Of which she did. She could feel her primal senses overtake her as she bit on, drool oozing down her thick ruby lips as she grunted and pulled and swallowed, ripping off large, messy chunks with the vigor of a rabid barkbeast as her tongue brushed against the fur and licked at the muscle, sampling its bizarre, chocolate taste. 

It was almost *orgasmic*. 

She didn't care about 'decency' anymore; she was just a stupid, hungry animal and it felt amazing. She'd eaten meat before, sure. But eating it raw likes this, with only her bare hands and mouth? It was utterly invigorating. Placing one foot on the side of the carcass for support, Aradia proceeded to pull and tear using her hands, staining her fingers with more sticky blood as she scarfed down more and more strips of flesh, filling her hungry stomach to satisfaction. She fell over to the ground, panting heavily as she clutched her stomach and smiled. Nepeta knelt down by her side, grinning widely enough to showcase her rows of bloodstained teeth. Aradia smiled back, getting back to give her another tight hug. She was drenched with blood and animal viscera, and she just couldn't care less. 

Nepeta started to lick her hand clean, and Aradia decided to follow her example, using her tongue to clean off the sticky blood all over her fingers. She reveled in the lingering taste, moaning as she licked the last bits of blood off and drying it off on her skirt. Nepeta had already finished earlier than her, getting up and proceeding to begin dragging the remains of the antelope over towards the large boar's carcass, throwing them together into a large carrion pile. 

Thick, sluggish rivulets of maroon and brown blood oozed out grossly, transforming the soil a rich mixture of animal gore. The two girls were covered in head to bare toe with blood, yet neither seemed particularly perturbed about it. This was a sign of their successful hunt and most wonderful meal. There was still enough left over to last them for several more days, at the least! Perhaps she could even keep the bones once it had all rotted away? 

She would really like that.

"Now it's time to set up a camp fire! Let's go collect some branches."

Aradia followed her into the bushes, watching as she knelt down and picked up several small branches. They seemed a little tiny and inadequate, prompting Aradia to gaze up at the canopy above, her lips spreading into a smile as an idea came to her. She ran beneath one of the trees, taking her whip back out and aiming at several of the branches. She cracked it out, wrapping it around the base of one branch and pulling it down, throwing it down in front of her feet. She proceeded to bring down several more branches, stripping the large tree of at least four of them until she stopped to rub her arm, noting how sore the muscles were. She still wasn't anywhere near as (admittedly attractively) muscular and strong as Nepeta was, but that wasn't much to worry about. In time, this jungle would shape her into a hardened survivor. 

She'd owe it all to Leijon.

Aradia returned carrying the branches, finding that Nepeta had already collected a small pile, and was busy rummaging through the bushes for more. Aradia walked over and dropped her collection the pile, causing Nepeta to come over and gasp in surprise, squeezing Aradia in a tight hug. Their tinder nest was now ready, though all that was left was actually starting the fire. Aradia just stared at the wood, tapping her foot and wondering as to how they would get it started. Nepeta was already on it, of course. She'd gone and collected some rocks, taking a bit of flint out of her pocket and handing some to Aradia. Megido was only left confused however, completely unsure as to what to do with this. She watched as Nepeta then moved towards one end of the branch pile, clicking the two rocks together and causing some sparks to form.

Following her lead, Aradia began rubbing them furiously, clicking as hard she could until a spark flew, causing a large fire to form, engulfing the tinder pile so suddenly that Aradia fell over, gazing up in awe. The orange fire was beautiful against the surrounding darkness, leading both trolls to gasp in unison. Nepeta watched the dancing flames with a primitive and childish sense of glee, which made Aradia smile. Even though they were roughly the same age, Nepeta just seemed so much younger at times. Even despite her hardened wilderness experience. At heart, she was but a noble savage, and that was something Aradia admired greatly. She got up and walked over towards Nepeta, dusting her skirt as she sat right by her side, watching the fire grow and grow, the flames licking the edges of the soil as the orange light danced across the surrounding trees. 

"What a kill! I was really impurressed back there Aradia. You're catching on fast, I'm so purroud!" 

Aradia blushed furiously, her cheeks growing almost as hot as the flames of their campfire. Nepeta proceeded to take off her blue hat, shaking her short, messy hair about before resting her head on Aradia's lap, purring. Aradia just gasped, blushing even more furiously before a wide smile crept on her face. It felt really nice to have Nepeta resting like this. She began running her fingers across her oliveblood friend's hair, reveling in each of her happy purrs. They reveled in the peace together, taking in the soft, faraway cacophony of jungle life. Nepeta really was absolutely precious. Her hands made their way towards the base of Nepeta's horns, stroking them carefully and causing Nepeta to purr even louder, burying her face deeper into Aradia's skirt

This only caused Aradia to blush even harder, though she didn't stop caressing Nepeta's hair. It was a calming moment for the both of them, especially after such an intense and terrifying hunt! They'd both had a close encounter with the jaws of death. Aradia glanced over towards the two mutilated animal carcasses. The taste of the Boar's meat continued to linger strongly at the back of her mouth, and she licked her teeth in an effort to recall it. 

"... Hey Nepeta, there's something I wanted to ask..."

"Hmmm?”

"Shouldn't we try cooking our food? I really don't want our hard-earned kills to just go to waste so quickly!"

"Eugh, no!" 

Nepeta quickly got off of Aradia's lap, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out in disgust. Aradia giggled, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

"And why not? Come on, have you ever even tried it?" 

"No, and I nefur will! Ugh, why would anyone want to ruin such perfectly good, furresh meat?! It's so dumb!"

Aradia sighed, picking up an unburned stick before walking over towards the carrion pile, returning with a skewered bit of meat. She held it over the fire, watching it slowly roast while Nepeta continued to groan in disgust, grossing her arms and pouting furiously. Aradia simply hummed throughout, enjoying the smell of slowly cooking meat rafting to her nostrils. It was delicious, even moreso than the freshly raw flesh she had so savagely bitten off. As much as she was looking forward to her descent into feral-hood, Aradia felt she could still fit in decently cooked meat once in a while. It was about time that Nepeta was introduced to something new, too. After all, it was the least she could do for her. Soon, the meat was properly cooked to satisfaction, and Aradia held it underneath her nose, grinning. She crawled over towards Nepeta, wafting the stick in front of her face.

"Come on Nepeta, try it!"

"No! You can't make me!"

She shook her head defiantly, arms crossed as tightly as she could. Aradia only smiled wider.

"Come on, please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Purrlease?"

Nepeta fell silent, blinking. Her face then broke into a wide, toothy smile, and she pounced down on Aradia, pulling her into another constricting hug. Aradia giggled between her wheezing, which brought Nepeta to pull away and stare at the cooked meat, frowning. She reluctantly moved her mouth in closer and closer, and Aradia gently urged her on, smiling wider and wider as Nepeta opened her maw and began to lick it, slowly going on to take a small, careful bite. She chewed ever so slowly, and Aradia could only watch in anticipation, hoping that Nepeta wasn't going to throw it up. Her expression turned to glee once she saw Nepeta take another bite, humming in pleasure as her fangs ripped up more of the cooked meat.

"... This is amazing! I don't know how I nefur tried this before, but wow! Thank you Aradia, you were right! This is very, very tasty!"

Aradia clapped her hands, beaming. Seeing Nepeta bite down more and more of the cooked meat made her incredibly happy. Leijon appeared rather satisfied as well, throwing the stick back into the fire, and watching as it was engulfed by the flames, fueling the golden fire ever further. Nepeta quickly returned to Aradia's lap, nestling her head on Megido's skirt and causing the rustblood to blush once again, especially as Nepeta began purring. The sound was rather adorable, but then 'adorable' described Leijon pretty well. She tickled behind her ear, causing the cat troll to purr even louder, the noise now somewhat akin to a little giggle. 

She curled the rest of her body closer to Aradia, making sure to keep her blue tail safe away from the fire. Breathing in, Aradia hiked her skirt up and stretched both of her toned, shapely legs, feeling the radiating warmth of the campfire skirt around her naked feet. Sighing in relief, she shut her eyes peacefully. The jungle air was cold and chilly, and so both girls were happy to be huddling together near the warm fire, enjoying their combined body heat. As a rustblood, Aradia was considerably warmer than Nepeta was, though that was something she seemed to enjoy greatly, as shown by how close she was getting.

Maybe even a little *too* close? 

No!

She could never feel discomforted around dear, sweet, precious Nepeta. Aradia ruffled her hair playfully, watching as the cat troll yawned and stretched her legs out, purring. Nepeta then decided to gently move off from Aradia's lap, kneeling down by the fire. Aradia shifted herself down on her side, resting comfortably as she raised her skirt up higher to show more of her legs. She was also rather proud of how lanky yet curvy her body was, primarily around her rumble spheres and hips. She was full and fertile, though still well within a healthy range. It was incredibly empowering, considering her hard youth of poverty in the wilderness. Now that she was older and stronger, and with Nepeta's guidance, Aradia felt more than ready to permanently adjust to life in the wild. 

She started and Nepeta for some time, watching the way the fire illuminated her freckled face. She really did have quite a lovely face, especially with her rough, savage lifestyle. Her lips had really filled up in the time she'd grown to know her, especially accentuated by her two saber fangs. When it came to females, Aradia was more than a little fond of a good, luscious mouth. She shook her head, refusing to think of her friend in that way. Of course, it only lingered further and further, especially as she watched Nepeta began shedding off her coat, stretching her strong, powerful arms up above her head.

Aradia gulped, biting down on her lip.

They were just so very *STRONG*. And not in a highblood creep way, either. Nepeta's arms perfectly toned, well built and shaped for taking down all sorts of strong beasts. The way she managed to hold her own against that gargantuan Boar was absolutely incredible, admirable in every way. It really didn't help that she was wearing the same shirt since she had been six sweeps old, and that it didn't fit her growing body as well anymore. Her breasts, small as they were compared to her own (embarrassingly) large ones, poked out sensually from beneath her tight shirt and caused Aradia to cross her legs and blush, hiding her face in shame. Worst of all was the fact that her shirt exposed much of her belly, revealing Nepeta's firmly toned abdominal muscles, glowing in the warm orange light of the campfire. The thought of reaching over and touching them was overwhelming, and she didn't even realize how much she loved Nepeta's body until now. They'd lived together for so long and gotten so close to each other that...

It was just bound to happen eventually, wasn't it?

As if aware of Aradia's heightened attraction to her, Nepeta proceeded to begin crawling over towards her, kneeling down besides one of her legs. She could feel her sharp, olive eyes run down the length of her leg, stopping at her filthy, naked foot. Aradia quickly realized that she was now staring at her behind, but Nepeta managed to look away very quickly, burying her face in her hands as Megido noticed how flushed her cheeks were. Gulping, her heart began pounding almost painfully hard, her face growing almost as hot as the campfire. She took in another deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves before she crawled over to Nepeta and placed a hand on her shoulder, gulping. She couldn't believe she was going to say this. She couldn't believe it, but then, she knew it would be better to be upfront about this. How could she keep secrets from her best friend?

"Nepeta, there's something I need to tell y-"

"I-I think you look really purrity too, okay?!" Nepeta quickly interrupted, suddenly covering her mouth up. 

Aradia gazed at her blankly, her cheeks now fully maroon. They didn't do anything but stare at each other for some time, the tension in the air thick and awkward. She rubbed her arm, pulling her knees close to her body and rocking back and forth, unsure of what to say or do now. She suddenly watched Nepeta crawl in close towards her, moving in enough so that they were now face to face. She didn't feel discomforted, though. No, Aradia could feel it fading away the more she stared into Nepeta's gorgeous eyes. Nepeta wrapped her arms around Aradia's shoulders. She could almost feel how hot Nepeta's cheeks were, as silly a thought that was. 

One of Nepeta's hands strayed lower and lower still, though Aradia urged her on with a nod, biting down on her lip as Nepeta then shifted her body forward and began wrapping her strong, muscular legs around Aradia's behind, pulling them in close enough that their noses were but an inch apart. Aradia's large, soft breasts were pressed up on Nepeta's chest, causing the rustblood maiden to blush furiously, especially as Nepeta began licking her cheek, sending a sharp tingle down her warm face. She moved her hands down Nepeta's back, running her fingers down her shirt until she touched exposed skin, colder than her own and brimming with sweat. 

Nepeta carefully slipped off her fingerless gloves, stroking Aradia's face before moving down to lick her neck, which brought her to lightly gasp out. Her tongue was so cool and rough against her hot skin, she adored it. She licked Nepeta's cheek, wrapping her arms around Leijon's shoulders and holding onto her tightly. Smiling, Aradia gently guided Nepeta's hands lower and lower, leading her to cup both of her breasts, giving her the okay to feel them up with a nod. Nepeta was hesitant, blushing furiously, and began squeezing slowly and carefully, panting as she felt how soft and squishy her breasts were even behind her old black shirt. Aradia moaned, kicking one leg out and stretching her toes as Nepeta grew firmer and firmer, groping her up roughly. 

Nepeta wrapped her legs even harder, panting and gasping as Aradia's nipples hardened up in arousal, visible even through the fabric of her shirt and leading Nepeta to pinch them softly, which was enough to cause Aradia to cry out, her face completely rust-red. Aradia could see Nepeta's lips twitch and quiver, her cute fangs poking out so teasingly and forcing Aradia to move her face in closer and closer, breathing on Leijon's cheek until she fell over and kissed her as hard she could. Nepeta didn't know how to react, except that she immediately returned it, forcefully throwing Aradia down to the ground. They rolled around on the soil, holding and kissing each other as they blocked out everything else around them, focusing only on each other.

Nothing else mattered.

Nepeta's tongue messily licking around the length of Aradia's thick, ruby lips as they panted in unison, rubbing their bodies together as they locked their lips and kissed each other, long and hard. Her mouth tasted of rotting flesh and cooked meat, and the smell of blood and dirt was strong in the air, yet Aradia couldn't bring herself to care. In fact, it only drove her into kissing her ever harder, wrestling her tongue against Nepeta's as she ran her fingers across her hair and held on tightly, desperate not to have this wondrous moment broken. Their bodies were close enough so that each could feel the other's heart beating wildly, and Nepeta had begun clawing into Aradia's shirt, tearing it up and almost breaking skin. She didn't really mind, though. Her clothes were old and ill-fitting, and having Nepeta tear them up was almost rejuvenating. Aradia slowly moved both of her strong legs up, wrapping her strong thighs around Nepeta's back and holding her in place. 

Leijon's strange, prehensile tail moved independently, making its way down towards her exposed posterior and slinking into her skirt, playing around with the edges of Aradia's lacy underpants. Breaking their kiss, Aradia nodded playfully shoving Nepeta off as she got off and began unbuttoning her shirt as Nepeta watched in eager excitement, her eyes widened in awe. As she felt more and more of her skin became visible, Aradia then threw it to the earth, proudly showing off her freely exposed breasts to Nepeta. She blinked in surprise, blushing furiously and covering her mouth up with one hand as she extended another, groping up one of her partner's impressively large breasts. Aradia blushed sheepishly, gasping suddenly as Nepeta began curiously squeezing one of her erectile nipples, as if this was the first time she'd seen one. Aradia suddenly stood up, shutting her eyes and taking in a deep breath before she proceeded with sliding her skirt down, kicking it to the side before she pulling her panties down.

Nepeta gasped.

Megido's nude body was gorgeous and shapely in all the right places, especially in the glow of the campfire. Her frame contrasted nicely with how savagely toned Nepeta was, yet she still had quite a feminine appeal to her body, especially around her hips and legs, but they simply couldn't compare to how utterly beautiful Aradia's body was. She shyly stepped over towards Nepeta, rubbing her arm and swishing her long hair from side to side as her massive breasts bounced ever so slightly, her entire face all hot and flushed. Nepeta curiously stared down at Aradia's crotch, examining her thick, wooly pubic hairs, which completely covered the length of her vulva. Grinning, Nepeta than began sliding her shirt off, throwing it towards the pile of Aradia's discarded clothing as she proudly showed off herself towards Aradia, who beamed at the sight of Nepeta's naked body.

They stood in silence for some time, examining each others bodies under the light of the fire. Aradia's eyes were centered on Nepeta's vagina, or what little she could see of it, at least. A thick, plentiful bush of pubic hair concealed much of it, and Nepeta seemed more than a little proud of it, running her fingers down her vulva and playfully sticking her tongue out. She proceeded to turn around, purring seductively as she shook her behind over at Aradia. Megido was too preoccupied by the fact that Nepeta's tail was apparently attached to her spine to be suitably aroused by this, and could only shake her head in mild disbelief. How did this even happen? How could.... She decided that maybe it would be best not to pry. Some things didn't really need an answer. As she stared at Nepeta's tail, an idea then crossed Aradia's mind. Crouching, Aradia swiftly moved towards Nepeta's back, seating herself close by Nepeta's rear. 

Stretching out both of her legs, Aradia then placed both of her feet directly over the tip of Nepeta's tail, pressing down as she began rubbing up and down. Leijon was clearly quite confused, but didn't pull away, relaxing her tail to enable Aradia to continue. The synthetic blue fur of her tail felt quite nice between the soles of her feet, and Aradia shut her eyes and relaxed her body back, breathing out in pleasure as she continued stroking the tail. She ran her toes higher and higher up, gripping the middle of the tail as her eyes moved towards Nepeta's back, noting how the tail appeared to be directly connected to her spinal cord. She hoped that Nepeta might have been feeling something throughout this, yet the oliveblood just looked confused idly tapping her fingers. Aradia sighed, letting go of the tail as she crossed her legs and examined the arch of Nepeta's back. 

Aradia suddenly noticed all of the old, healed scars marring her naked body, remnants of past hunts and wilderness treks. She found it to be seriously attractive, showcasing just how strong and fearless Nepeta was. She hoped that her body would be covered in as many scars some day. Distracted, Aradia didn't see Nepeta crawl over, and she wasn't given any time to react before Nepeta suddenly pounced on her, throwing Megido to the damp soil and pinning her down. She didn't struggle, only smiling. Nepeta began licking the nape of her neck, causing Aradia to groan and blush, kicking her legs out as she felt herself growing more and more aroused the longer Nepeta continued.

Driven wild by the taste of her flesh, Leijon then carelessly sank her teeth into Aradia's skin, drawing out blood and causing her to cry out in pain. Nepeta pulled away quickly, raising her hands in shock as rust blood dripped down her mouth. It wasn't like she could help it! Aradia's blood was the exact same as much of the prey she would take down and she just... Nepeta attempted to stammer out an apology, only to be stopped by Aradia placing a hand on her lips, gently shushing her down. It was fine. The pain was a little stinging, sure, and she had every right to be a little bothered that Nepeta just bit her. But she wasn't angry at her, no, not in the least.

She liked it.

Aradia pulled Nepeta into another kiss, calming the oliveblood down. She could now strongly taste her own rust blood in her mouth, mixed with animal blood and cooked meat. This wasn't enough to stop her from embracing Nepeta, nor did it stop her from licking the sides of her face and messily smooch her supple black lips, wrapping her arms around Leijon's shoulder to pull her in ever closer. The two rubbed their bodies together, Nepeta's small breasts pressed up against Aradia's as they moved in unison, their pants in sync with each other. Aradia could feel Nepeta moved her arms around her back, and she proceeded to break their kiss and bury her face in the nape of her neck, kissing her gently as Nepeta moaned out in pleasure and began involuntarily clawing Aradia's back, drawing out more blood. 

This was exactly what Megido wanted. She urged Nepeta on further and further, whispering to her to claw down harder and harder and crying out as the stinging pain grew into sheer pleasure, causing the lowblood to squeal out. She suddenly shoved Nepeta off, crawling a few feet forward before falling to her knees, raising her behind and shaking it from side to side as she pointed at Nepeta's tail, nodding. Leijon quickly realized what it was Aradia wanted her to do, and proceeded to crawl right on top of Aradia, positioning herself right over Aradia's large, shapely behind as she rubbed herself up and down on it. 

She could acutely feel Nepeta's hairy pubes brush against her hot, sweaty skin, and yet she couldn't get disgusted by such a sensation in this intimate moment. The tail made its way down lower and lower still, reaching into Aradia's vulva as it slowly tickled the edges of her labia, which were only just beginning to grow moist in arousal. She shut her eyes, panting and panting as Nepeta began rubbing the tail against her vaginal lips, before thrusting in hard and fast, forcing Aradia's eyes opened and causing her to screech out. The sensation of the tail's synthetic fur inside her sensitive passage was strange and almost a little uncomfortable. Aradia didn't want to stop, however, and Nepeta began to thrust it in deeper and deeper, digging her claws deeper into Aradia's back for support as she groaned and panted, ignoring the blood and stinging pain as she thrust her hips backward, trying to dig the tail in deeper up. As awkward as this was, it worked, for Aradia could feel her labia begin growing wetter and wetter, the stimulation serving to heighten her arousal. 

Nepeta then shifted her body higher up, placing her legs beneath Aradia's stomach while moving her hands up towards her curvy rambeast horns, gripping them for support as she forced more and more of her tail inside Aradia's cunt, thrusting it in and out and in, guided by a slow amount of Aradia's genetic fluids, helping to lubricate the tail. Aradia sharply panted with each thrusted, sweating furiously as her cheeks went hot and her vagina grew tighter and wetter, her legs shaking as her body craved more and more stimulation... 

Stimulation that Nepeta wasn't getting. 

Shaking her head, Aradia then forcefully pulled herself off, panting. Nepeta stared at her in confused shock, glancing towards her tail (sticky with Aradia's precum) and wondering if she'd done something wrong. Aradia quickly brought her into a hug, still panting heavily. Rust fluids slowly leaking from her genitals and stained into the brown soil, reminding them both of the blood stains in Nepeta's old cave. 

Was it fair that Nepeta didn't get any pleasure out of this? Especially after all she had done for her? After everything she'd taught her? 

No. No it was not. 

If this was to be their first time, then both of them were going to get equal pleasure out of it. Nepeta especially deserved to feel good. She deserved more than a little pleasure, especially with all they'd been through together and the recent loss of her hive. Thankfully, they both knew just what to do. Nepeta slowly wrapped her strong, toned legs firmly around Aradia's back, straddling her closely as she felt Megido's large breasts press up against hers, causing her face to grow even warmer. Aradia kissed her on the neck, which brought out a light purr from Nepeta, and prompted the rustblood to begin rubbing her wet labia up against Nepeta's bush, holding onto her shoulders for support. Leijon started to rub as well, purring and moaning further and further as she moved her body in sync with Aradia's. Arching their bodies back, the two savages proceeded to rub on faster and faster, grunting harder as they felt their genitals tingle and moisten in contact, the friction caused by their two untamed pubic hairs serving to heighten their arousal. Aradia bit down on her thick, juicy lip as she continued on, thrusting her genitals up against Nepeta's as they both grew wetter and wetter, moving even faster now. 

This was incredible. 

Nepeta was getting very much into it, panting so heavily that it seemed her lungs would have given out. Aradia felt an amazing pressure building and building the more they continued. They were close now. Oh, they were both so close and Aradia couldn't believe how good this felt. Nepeta's tongue was lopping out, drool carelessly dripping from the side of her mouth as they mindlessly rubbed and thrust their cunts together, desperate to reach climax. Both of their vaginas were growing quite wet at this point, and Aradia sped it up by thrusting back and forth, her swollen labia slapping against Nepeta's and causing both girls to moan at the same moment, until, finally, neither one could stand it any longer.

p>With one more thrust, Aradia threw her head back and screeched out loud, spraying out her all over Nepeta's vagina as Leijon immediately joined her, roaring savagely as her eyes rolled over and a mixture of rust and olive juices spilled into the earth, mixing together in some sort of passionate concoction, slowly absorbed back into the soil. They collapsed together in a pile of sweat and blood and cum, hugging each other tightly and moaning in the aftermath of their twin orgasms. The campfire had long since gone out, yet neither girl could even care.

In this savage jungle, they only needed each other.


End file.
